Oh, the Things You Can Be
by ChocolateChipNip
Summary: A/N I do not own anything except for anything you don't recognize - - - - - - Julie sends R to school for one day of 7th grade, and R finds his sister. *READ TO FIND OUT MORE!* and I have really sucky summarys, so please read on anyways. - ChocolateChipNip
1. Watching

**A/N I do not own Warm Bodies (or TNH) or anything in this fanfic pretty much except for any names you don't recognize. (maybe buildings etc.) (first fanfic! :D) Any help on personalities, writing, and your own opinion on the story and char are happily accepted. THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONG! LONG! Maybe not this first one, but I'll try my best! I will also try to post a new chapter every Saturday. Did you know... I watched the movie four times in a row! Go me! AND EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS! DOCTOR WHO! I am such a nerd. Read on, fellow internet travelers. Read on. - ChocolateChipNip :3**

* * *

** R's P.O.V.**

I'm walking down the block with Julie when she says "R, I want to tell you something." "What is it?" I ask. We pass a dog or two and keep walking. "Well, I think it would be best for your reading and all that, to send you to a day of school. What do you say R, just a day of school?" she says. I stop walking and start to just stare at her in complete awe. School? "What grade?" I ask very uncertainly, dreading the answer. "Seventh." Julie says this as if seventh grade isn't too low my age, witch, I still do not know. After she says it I'm so surprised I'm not even sure I was actually standing up. I was probably probably curled up in a little ball hyperventilating. Thankfully I was wrong. "Um... seventh grade?" I ask this as if she had made some sort of sick joke. "Yup. Seventh." she says. Then she looks back at me from about two feet away. Thankfully we were currently walking slow so she didn't get a couple yards ahead when I stopped instead of a few feet. "When?" I ask this very slowly, as if I would die if I knew the answer. "Next week" she says. That right there showed me she had she had already enrolled me without giving me a choice.

I personally think that I can learn without having to go to school but I get up in the morning to go anyways. I drive myself to school and trudge through a very long and boring day of staring because of my age, and probably week old cafeteria food. At the end of the day, witch I am more than ready to go home at this point, I see two girls fighting outside. Not verbally, but actually fighting, then one pins the other down with her foot on the pinned girl's neck. I'm about to go pull the winning girl off the other when she looks at me. This look isn't evil, cold, or even annoyed, but filled with sadness, tears, strength and all-surprising recognition. The only thing I'm really surprised at is when I realize she's recognizing ME. Whats even weirder is that she looks a lot like me, too. She has really long straight black hair, piercing blue eyes, and what looks like warm-hearted personality. One of the few differences from viewing her is a layer of fierceness earned from experience and loss. But I still have to stop her from choking the other girl to death, so I rush over and pull her off the pinned girl. She's strong, and I know this because of how easily she escapes my grip to kick me in the stomach. The other girl mutters something under her breath and walks away after glaring at the black-haired girl for a few seconds. "Hey!" I yell after finally recovering from a few seconds of pain and shock. "You... you can't... but you're..." she stutters. She is about twelve years old and probably doesn't have any parents. I'm starting to get the feeling that she is smarter, wittier and stronger than me _because _she doesn't have any parents, and is probably going to leave this place to wander off to another in a month or two.

She stares at me as if I done something to horribly offend her. I might have, back when I was alive the first time. "You... you... but... I... you..." she stutters again and I wonder if she has speech problems, or was a zombie at one point. "I... what? What did I do?" I ask carefully, eyeing the foot she previously used to try and do stomach surgery on me. "You _died!_ How are you possibly alive right now? I watched you _die!_" she almost collapses in tears as she wears her vocal cords yelling this."Who are you?What's your name?" I ask this partly because of genuine curiosity, and partly because she kicked me in the stomach and said she watched me die. That second part was the main reason. Then I notice the small crowd of tittering seventh grade girls surrounding us. She is about to answer my question when I brush past the crowd, get in my car, and drive home. But as I leave I can feel her gaze burning into my back as if she couldn't look away, and if she did, she would wake up. I hope she wanted to wake up. I hope I don't have to go back there ever again. But something was different about her. She seemed familiar, like I've known her for a very, very long time. I shake the thought away as I get out of my car and into the house. I am slowly walking up the stairs when Julie finds me. "What happened?!" she almost screams as she sees my hands clutching my stomach in real pain, and my mesmerized expression. I hate myself for making her so worried. She looks at me as if I've been through a train wreck. She gets me an ice pack for my stomach and asks me how I got kicked in the stomach. I'm about to answer her when we hear a loud knock on the door.


	2. Finding

**Sucky titles I know... I know... but don't blame me! BLAME THE BRAIN! IT'S HER FAULT! ALL HERS! Anyways... I know you all hate me for bad titles now, but I have a reason. I think. First Bad Title Reason : Didn't know you couldn't change the title name, and I couldn't come up with something :/ Random Pop-Quiz-In-The-Face : Who writes Warrior Cats? (anyone like me, a Warrior Cats fan, should know this right off the bat, answer in the reviews!) - ChocolateChipNip**

* * *

** R's POV**

* * *

_I'm about to answer her when we hear a loud knock on the door._

* * *

"I'll get it." Julie says, then she quickly walks downstairs and opens the door to the black-haired girl. How did she know I live here? Because I never told her, and I don't exactly think that shes physic. Maybe she asked someone or even looked around. Either way, I don't know why or how shes here, but she _is_ here, so I have to say _something_. "Um... how do you know where I live?" wow. I'm really pathetic right now. The girl peeked behind Julie and saw me. Under all the grief, hope, and loss in her eyes, I saw a faint glitter of happiness when she saw me. "Sorry about the stomach." she says very sincerely. "Oh, so it was you who kicked him, okay. Thanks for apologizing," Julie says. "but whats your name?" she finishes very sweetly. "Um, my name? Well, uh..." the girl clears her throat and continues. "Oh, sorry, my name is Rayna Clarence. Whats yours?" she asks Julie, but I know its for me. "I'm Julie Grigio." she answers. I notice the girl is also very shy. "Who's he?" Rayna asks. "His name is R. Why don't you come in?" Julie asks. "Uh, well, I kinda have to... well, it can wait, I guess." Rayna says very uncertainly. She walks in and Julie closes the door behind her. As Rayna makes herself at home on the refiner, I find myself wondering who she really is, and not just a name. "So, what did you mean back there? That you watched me die?" she freezes, and her eyes turn so cold, its hard to believe that she had ever been nice or sweet in the whole span of her twelve years of life. "I didn't say that." she says with an edge to her voice that makes me cringe in on myself a little bit. Rayna stands up, walks over to me and looms over me like a skyscraper, laughing down at all its peers saying, _come on up, the weather's nice, there's a cool breeze, the air is thin, perfect time to jump, kiddies._I stand up and face her. She is about two feet shorter than me, and really tall for her age. "Don't you _ever_ say a word regarding your death, because _you. Don't. Know._ And I'm not about to tell you." she growls. I am taken aback by this comment. "And if you _ever_ think you know, then _think again_, because you don't" she snarls in such an oddly low tone, even I can't reach it. She walks out the door, probably never to return, and slams it shut behind her.

I am completely stunned. Since when did this occur to me, I don't know, but it seems like hours I just stood there, mind blank, mouth agape, eyes blinking in shock and wandering around the room. This is not what I expected to happen at all. Who is she? Am I dreaming? If so, when will I wake up and where? Am I even alive? Is Julie, Nora, Rayna, General John Grigio, Col. Rosso, any of them, _are they even real?_ I would assume they are, but I'm not so sure anymore. All of this goes through my mind in a split second according to Julie. "Woah. What. The. _Hell, _R, who is she, cause she looks alot like you. I mean _alot_ like you." Julie says, surprised. Then I notice that I'm about to go through a journey so confusing, we might not even survive.

**So, I completely take back what I said about the long chapters, and as horrible as this news may be to some of you (and me) this IS my first fanfiction, so please excuse that. I do have some reasons. I'm trying to leave cliffhangers every five seconds, and that may be a problem, along with me being so lazy sometimes when I can't think of the next group of words to write. So please, please, PLEASE, forgive me about short chapters. Over time my Shortchapteritus might get better, and we might never know, but long chapter fans I beg forgiveness and brain adapting to short chapters for time being. - ChocolateChipNip**


	3. My Apologies

_**I am truly sorry for anyone who likes/loves this story so far but I am**_  
_**getting Writer's Block for Warm Bodies. This story will not continue, and if anyone**_  
_**wishes to adopt it, feel free! PM or review if you want to adopt. I will**_  
_**make a notification on if they want to change the name, who they are and**_  
_**where it will be posted, if it IS adopted at some point anyways. I have had this Warm Bodies**_  
_**Writer's Block for a while now, and I don't want to delay you from further chapters any longer**_  
_**and that is why I am putting it up for adoption. Of course if no one has adopted it by the time I get**_  
_**over my Writer's Block, then there will be another apology and hopefully another chapter.**_  
_**My greatest apologies and pie - ChocolateChipNip**_


End file.
